


Where The World Mutes

by NuriaSchnee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #yuuribirthdayweek, Day 2 - Leisure, Other Skills, Swimming, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuriaSchnee/pseuds/NuriaSchnee
Summary: Some people say that the water of the sea can cure everything, and Yuuri knew that it was true.





	Where The World Mutes

There was something in the water.

He didn’t know what exactly, but he knew that every time he went to the beach and felt the sand under his toes and he breathed the salt scent of the sea a powerful feeling made his core tremble with thrill.

Yuuri always stared at the water for a few minutes, absorbed by the magnificent tones of blue of the ocean, by the waves drawing messy lines in the seashore, by the sun appearing shyly between the clouds and touching the scenery gently and beautifully. Nevertheless, he ended every single time taking his clothes off and running into the water, jumping into it, jumping into another world.

The thing is that Yuuri loved swimming underwater. Being there made him feel protected, comfortable. Maybe it was something ancestral, but, still, it calmed him when the world became too much for him.

When he couldn’t seek refuge in skating because that was what was haunting him he would run to the water, where there were no sounds but his heartbeat and the chant of the sea sung directly in his ears. It was another world for real. Under the surface there were no worries, no voices whispering, no frustration… There were just colorful fishes dancing around him and escaping when his curious hands tried to catch them, shells hiding in the sand and the water moving slowly towards the beach.

Sometimes he would float and let the waves rock him. He would look at the sky and put his mind on stop, hearing the soft roar of the water stroking the sand and glance up to the seagulls flying freely above his head. Yuuri was envious of them and wondered if he would become so free some day and would be able to fly away and travel to other places wherever he wanted.

He always felt better after swimming for a while, and when he returned home he was too tired to continue worrying about whatever that had been bothering him that day. When he went to sleep he still could feel the sensation of the waves rocking him, of the sunshine caressing his skin and the soft chant of the seagulls. He would fall asleep embracing those beautiful memories.

The next day when he would woke up all his worries would be gone and he would stood up from the bed, put some sport clothes on, grab his skates, and head to the rink with renewed motivation and a smile.

Some people say that the water of the sea can cure everything, and Yuuri knew that it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! <3
> 
> Nuria Schnee, xx


End file.
